The stars come together and the darkness decends
by SirenShepard
Summary: A story of Hearts intertwined, Darkness Descending and Choices to be made. Garrus X OrgCharater ShepardM X Thane Smut and Romance Slow burn and Angst
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Eve stood 5ft 5, relevantly short for her species by Eluvian standards, but the genetic modification she had been subjected to in the womb of her Dya has given her everything her races height could not. Expert skill and speed, deadly prowess and most of all grace. In her line of work … wait no that's not quite right… in her forced enslavement…..yes that sounds more apt, all of these skills come in handy to make sure she can survive, only for all of her skill and deadly grace she faltered when it came to him, her last contract out of so many the same, she just could not pull that trigger no matter how hard she tried when she caught a glimpse of him in her sights she did something she had never done before. She waivered and failed and it cost her everything.

Omega… the cess pool of the damned or crazed, this is one way you can describe the floating criminal space station in the terminus system ruled by an iron fisted Asari, if you every had the misfortune of meeting the deadly Asari named Aria you'd best not look her in the eyes for want of losing them. Although Spirits willing, she may take an interest in you, but you'd better be careful how much and why.

This is where Garrus thought to come after Shepard's death, forever irritated by the council's red tape. They couldn't discredit Shepard anymore in life, so they cast him away in death, after everything he had done to protect them, after everything he sacrificed for them, they treated him no more than a common foot solider with dreams of grandeur. When Anderson called his omnitool that night his whole world was destroyed in the blink of an eye. Watery eyed and kind he told Garrus the grave news, The Normady destroyed, Shepard dead, sacrificing himself once more to make sure Joker; the best damn pilot he had ever known, had gotten out safe. Speaking of this illustrious pilot he was there too, murmuring his apologies and hobbling about unable to make eye contact with anyone. Seems these days he cannot sit still. Last Garrus heard before heading off the citadel was that they had grounded him and confined him to desk work. This still makes Garrus chuckle, Joker wouldn't be content for long…. the man was made to fly. As the world he had known shattered around him, all Garrus could think was he was left alone again, once more into the darkness that was his life before he met John, so why not go were darkness breeds and try and stem that tide.

Three days Garrus had been barricaded on the balcony, slowly running out of ammo, long since run out of food. That's the good thing about the Turian race. They need little substance and can cope for at least 3 to 4 weeks on the energy stores they have in their carapace. Palaven being the harsh world were the sun only sets for 5 hours a day and surface radiation caused Turians to evolve to cope in harsh weather, although Garrus had always found it amusing when other races came to Palaven, often they had to wear protective suits like the Quarians until they got into the homes or structures designed to aid their stay. Although Palaven is not without its beauty, a lull in the tide of mercenaries allowed Garrus a quick rest bite where his mind is transported to a simpler time before the darkness swallowed his heart.

Garrus

The cool night gives way to sounds of terrestrial creatures, the stars that are not obscured by the moon shine the brightest when you are not in the city, being the capital of Palaven, Cipritine is forever alive and bustling even when the sun sets. As she stalks towards me, her scent mixes with the night air, I smell her clear as day, she smells of gun oil, polish and the sweetness of Palaven born Rangar fruit. It's hard to explain what that smells like to anyone but a Turian but I've been told by an Alliance recruit who tried it on a dare once that it tastes similar to something called oranges, before he had to get his stomach pumped that is. Lithe as a feline she drops down behind me, had I not known that it was her I would have spun around and plunged my claws into her mid-section, no one should sneak up on a turian. Slinking her arms around my slim waist she tugs on my spurs, smooth as water she spins me around and gazes up at me with large violet eyes. Evelyn. She is part of an unknown race in the galaxy, her people came from the outer reaches, a luscious planet or so she tells me, I don't know much of her origins or her people only what she deems to share, but that's fine by me...in time she will trust me enough to tell me how she got those scars across her body and mind. She is an oddity even among the council races. She's not quite volus height but she's smaller than a human, much of her features resemble humans like her small round face and delicate features, her head covered in long flowing black hair framing her face and her plump lips, big round eyes and small human ears although there are some glaring differences to humans these she must hide when she is around anyone else .Once before she told me that her race do not have these but she didn't elaborate further on the matter then she showed me that she can change the colour of her skin at will to match her environment or situation but her natural skin colour is a dark blue, even darker than Asaris, she also has a long black tail that sprouts were her 'coccyx' sits with soft short jet black fur, I'm told this is different to the 'hair' upon the humans' bodies, and large black ears with white tips that sit on top of her head. These ears are my favourite part of her because they betray her emotions oh so well, especially when she is angry! They also mean I can never sneak up on her because they are highly sensitive to even the smallest of noises. I tried once to trip her up from behind, but one small flick of her ears and she knew exactly my plan. While amusing at the time it has caused me endless frustrations when trying to find her. If Eve didn't want to be found she won't be, no matter how hard you try. Breaking me out of my appraisal of her features still staring up at me she purrs in her delicate way

"Is time to go Sun-of-my-Life the ship will be leaving soon for the Citadel and you do not want to miss it again" she has the decency to blush lightly at this comment, especially when it was her fault that I had missed the last shuttle leaving the planet that day.

"Hmm I know, I can't miss this one no matter how much you try to waylay me again" I growl back at her, her ears flicking in annoyance at my sub-harmonics. "i have everything I need already packed into a cabin on the Havincaw, it should take me around 3 days, galactic standard, to reach the Citadel aboard this frigate, although I would have liked to be there to see the councillors before my father puts in a 'good' word for me. I don't understand why he has to interfere." Laying her ears flat at the pitch of my undertones she gently runs her fingers along my spine all the while cooing her unique dualtones at me in a soothing tone.

"He only wants what's best for the Vakarian House name, you know this well my sweet. As much as you hate to admit it, he also wants what is best for you, regardless of your quarrels, even now that you mother is better."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it" I mumble as I gently rub the strands of her hair that have fallen free of her braid between my talons "we had another fight last night, this one about me applying for the spectres program when I get to the Citadel"

"What rebuke did he give you this time, wait let me guess. Hmmm yes hmmm well this time I claim he said that you would do better in the Hierarchy or policing the Citadel as a C-Sec officer then in some crack pot organisation filled with glorified bandits who have no honour or grace?" her fingers have become a distraction but no so much that I hear my father's exact words fall out her pretty mouth.

"That's disgusting Eve, you were listening again weren't you!?" pushing myself out of her grip I turn my back on her. I'm not really angry, she can't help her perfect hearing. Even if it was though 4 walls and 2 sheets of thick glass.

"Ah, please you know me better than that, I didn't listen this time, I even hummed a tune to drown you out, but your fathers' sub-harmonics cannot lie. Even if he can hide them from you it's practically impossible to hide them from me, the rest I guessed by the tantrum you threw when you came back to your room. I didn't expect to quote him on it. That is rather disconcerting that our minds think the same" dropping her arms to her side she swayed across the room to the window ledge, perching on the end and curling her tail around her leg, the end flicking playfully. She turned to the night air. Seeing her framed by the light of the near sunrise she looks almost like the statue of a human goddess I saw on the extranet once.

"So, your view is the same as my father's then." I know the answer before she even opens her mouth, her voice taking on an almost pleading tone.

"Garrus, please, I don't want to fight with you in our last moments together for while" whispering quietly to the night.

"Spirts, I'm sorry Evelyn, I forgot you have to report back to your boss. Still you won't let me know who he is? It's not like I'm going to go searching for him to ask if I can have you back or anything" chuckling to myself as I stalk towards her, I watch her ears flick back and forth, tracking my movements as much as my words.

"If you knew who he was I'm not sure you would want to associate with me anymore Garrus," she states sadly her eyes downcast "well I would also need to kill you if I told you" turning towards me with a savage smile that shows all her odd white teeth off, even the extra sharp pointy ones.

"I would be glad to see you try; you haven't succeeded in your endeavour yet kitten, but I fear you might not have been trying all that hard."

Nuzzling my head on hers, her delicate hair tangling in my spikes she sighs. "Well Turian, you are correct on that part at least." she mummers into my neck her warm breath sending shivers across my skin. "Come now the shuttle leaves in 2 hours and its takes at least an hour to get to the Space port." slipping out of my grip she slinks towards the door but stops suddenly dropping to the balls of her feet, her fingers splayed out on the floor, head cocked to the side. In the next moment she's dashing towards me and flinging herself out of my window but not before saying one word that sets my blood to ice. Castis. My father doesn't know about Eve, no matter the amount of times he has stood within 3 feet of her. I thought once that he had seen her out of the corner of his eye, but he has yet to say anything on the matter, so I don't think he did. Just as Eve clears the window ledge the door handle begins to turn, all the while my father taps on the door, leaving it obvious that he is not going to be refused entry in his own home regardless of his sons' privacy. "Garrus" he rumbles in his commanding voice "might I have a word before you set off." No please at the end of the sentence, Garrus knows it was not a request but an order. Years has it been since Castis Vakarian was a C-Sec officer, but he had never lost the way he commanded a room. Trained from a young age by his father to take over the Vakarian family, who are Military through and through he has always been ridged in his views and speech. Except once when he was younger, shortly after Solana was born, Garrus happened across his mother and father embracing above Solana's crib. It was the one time he could be sure his father actually had feelings. The way he gazed at his wife and their daughter made his heart ache, the pure love he had seen was something he has never seen again after that day. Even a female turian must be trained in combat as all of the Turian race fought in the military, so as soon as Solana could walk, she had started training. Garrus could remember the nights she would cry and whimper in her sleep from the bruises caused by their fathers' hard regime.

"Father" murmured Garrus, subconsciously standing to attention. Castis eyed him, stiffening his body posture as if sensing an enemy, he swept his eyes over his surroundings, calculating all possible exits and hiding places. This is something Garrus was familiar with, he had always done this whenever entering and leaving any enclosed spaces or whenever someone new entered the room for that matter.

"Garrus," pausing as if to rearrange the speech in his head better "look I know you do not like the way I think but I am the head of Vakarian house, and our name is known throughout the council races. Our name carries a lot of weight within the Hierarchy and I only want you to do something that will make you proud of yourself" resisting the temptation to roll my eyes I stepped towards my father

"Father, I understand where you are coming from, but I will repeat the words I said to you last night. There is only so much you can do within both the hierarchy and C-Sec before you are met with a wall of rules about everything possible. You cannot be a proper law enforcement officer when you cannot do the justice that needs to be done." Castis seemingly ignoring him and the words spoken dropped his voice.

"When you arrive on the citadel you must go to the Turian embassy, it is there you will get your assignment and rank within C-Sec from Councillor Sparatus, he has already been hmmm... informed of your views" waving his talons in a flippant manor, defiance flared in Garrus then. Much as he was used to being ignored, to be downright insulted and brushed off like he had been was more than enough to destroy any resolve he had to endure his father's speech.

"Enough" I growled "I have had enough of your blatant disregard for my wishes! I had wanted to patch things up with you before I left, even if it was just for the sake of mothers health, but I can see you are not and will never listen to anything else but the voice in your head!" his harmonics and voice raising to a near shouting pitch. Chest heaving, I looked on the face of my father for the last time. If Castis Vakarian was shocked he certainly knew how to hide it, though the whole exchange his face and body had not changed or moved. Frustration and anger pooled in Garrus's chest. Grabbing the top of my duffle bag that had the last of my possessions in I stormed past my father, stopping at the door and without looking behind back I whispered "Goodbye father, May the spirits watch over you and mother" and without hesitation Garrus left his father standing in his bedroom, not stopping for the rage that boiled inside him. I walked out the front door and stood on the platform waiting. I didn't have to wait long before a sleek black skycar pulled up and the door opened. Evelyn glanced at him when he climbed inside, with the door sliding shut she flattened her ears as my sub-harmonics trilled in anger.

"Ve'ium" she purred. Putting the skycar in auto-pilot for the space port she slid out of her chair and into my lap, all the while caressing my face neck and chest "Peace love, your heart is beating a mile a minute"

Making a conscious effort to breath deep I lay my head in her neck "He is beyond infuriating! It has now fallen to the point where I no longer wish to associate with him… if it were not for my mother and sister I would have scrubbed my face of his markings long ago and…." air rushes from my lungs as the force in my chest cripples me

"ENOUGH Garrus Castis Vakarian, NEVER again will you even contemplate being barefaced and banished, even if it is not your choice you would do well fight against the injustice of it." Pure Fury mars her features as all her hair stands on end and her tail flick forcefully against the windshield of the skycar, her ears are full flat against her head and her teeth are bared in a growl.

"S…So…Sorry" I manage to splutter out while trying to gulp in any air I can, the air has become charged and skycar drops as power is drained from it "Eve! The car calm down!" I try to push her off to reach the ignition, but I couldn't get past her, the blue and black energy coursing around her is just too strong for me to move.

"You will listen and listen well, never again no matter what, will you forsake your heritage and family for the sake of butting heads…. Never again will you throw away everything that you have because of a temper tantrum" Garrus could see the ground rushing to meet them through the window.

"I'm sorry okay I was angry I wont joke about it again!" shouting to get her attention a wave of energy enveloped the car halting it feet from the ground. Breathing hard and fast Garrus looked upon the women straddling him. Lightening crackled around her, her clothes and hair bellowing out around her as if underwater. Her eyes now jet black flecked with sliver. Slowly the energy around the car and her retreated inwards and the car lowered to the ground jolting him against the seat.

Seemingly coming back to her senses, her eyes taking on their vibrant violet once again she frowned.

"I think I broke the damned car again!" she chuckled. I could feel nothing but shock, not just at her violent outburst but at the raw power that exploded from her. Never before have I felt scared by any being but right in that moment I feared for my life. Hopping off my lap Evelyn opened the door and went around to the hood of the car. "I should just need to jolt start it sorry" she murmured as energy crackled around her hands 2 seconds later the hum of the engine began and the hoover plates engaged lifting the vehicle up 2 feet from the ground. Trying to regain control of my heart and my breathing I leaned out of the car to peer at the women standing before the it. Clearly upset, her eyes downcast and her body folded in on herself. Bracing myself I hopped out of the car, bending my knees on impact of the ground I strode forward intent on apologising in full for causing her to be like this. A foot from her I reached out my hands, scooping her light frame into my arms and crushing her against my body. A faint squeak emanated from her as I curl myself around her.

"I'm sorry love, I meant no offence with my outburst" I push my face into her hair hoping to calm her racing heart. "I know " comes a small voice " and I am sorry as well, I never meant to emit so much force upon you but family honour is something that lays close to my heart" lifting her face to mine I see such torment and hurt behind her eyes before its carefully hidden and they are once again almost blank. It seems she cannot hide everything as before me I see a deep sadness reflected back at me. "it is time you leave my Sun, the Havenclaw will not wait for you and I have heard the Admiral aboard is known for his promptness.

"Right" I sigh as we unfold ourselves from each other and go to move away, but then something dawns on me, I turn to her to find she has not moved from her spot "wait, I though you were coming with me to the citadel?"

Standing straighter as if to steel herself "No, unfortunately not this time Garrus, my boss contacted me when I was waiting for you. I have been recalled for an urgent mission and must return right away." Frowning slightly as she twists her hands behind her in an almost military stance "Furthermore I am unsure as to when I will be contactable again so I would like to apologise in advance for my radio silence and absence from your life." Starting forwards, I bend my head to rest it upon her brow. This, in turian culture, is a very intimate gesture usually reserved for married or bonded couples but in the moment, I felt that if I didn't express my feeling in this way, I would never see this woman, of whom holds my twisted heart, again. The shock, awe and respect that crossed her face in the moment our heads touched will stay with me forever. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned into my embrace wrapping her tail around my leg in a possessive manor that made my heart flutter.

Jolting out of his reprieve by the dust of a bullet hitting concrete just inches from his face Garrus sniffs. Evelynn… a name Garrus utters every night before rest. After leaving him at the spaceport Garrus had stood to watch the black skycar fly away to the other side of city, something in his heart had broken as he felt his insides twist. He had never seen her again after that, but her smiling face was forever etched into his mind. And as the violet of her eyes faded before him the red mist of rage descended again, everything had come crashing back, Shepard's unfair death, Evelynn's disappearance, Sidonis betrayal and the death of his squad, the unfair injustice in the universe and the sheer inability by all the council races to do anything about it. Garrus flicked his visor back above his eye and aimed down the sight towards the barricade these stupid mercenaries had created. From his vantage point Garrus could calculate 9 different flaws with their plans. Many of them he had used to pick them off one by one as they mounted it. A flash of red and a steady gaze caused Garrus to jolt his rifle in the air sending his shot wide by several feet. The mercenaries must have thought him tired because they rushed forward over the barricade and with them came that Armor…. Garrus shuddered and wiped his talons across his helmet. Surely, he could not have been that tired that he was seeing Him, just as he had been thinking of Him. Peering down his scope and aiming intensely at that red strip, Garrus loaded a concussive round and fired, pinging off the targets shields harmlessly,his head jerks up to look at the spot the shot came from and that's when Garrus sees him…. Like 2 years never happened John Zain Shepard stood below Garrus proud and tall but different. He couldn't place it but something was off about him. As if by a hidden signal John turned to face the barricade slowly strutting towards it and sticking what looked like a disk at the base of it, he then spun around pulled out his pistol aimed it at the nearest mercenary, a savage smile of teeth and laughter and yelled "stick em up punk" before unloading a single shot into the guys head. Blood, brain and sinew exploded forth from his target and he laughed before ducking into cover as rest of the pack laid down fire upon him and his companions. Still shell shocked Garrus quickly switched from concussive to live rounds and began to take out the main contenders. Between them it didn't take long to take out the stragglers, the final one stood hiding before him when he heard a noise from behind him

"Archangel?" The Shepard asked impatiently. Holding his finger up for a moment Garrus waited, just as he had anticipated, the mark came out of hiding just enough for him to put a bullet in his ear. Popping out his round onto the floor Garrus turned to face the Trio of people before him, two of them he had not really taken notice of before and upon realising what their body suits showcased he cursed himself for being go absent minded. Cerberus. The organisation that prompted human supremacy to all and believed that all "aliens" are beneath humanity, despite being the last to the galactic table. Lead by one man, The Illusive Man. More than once had Shepard told him about the atrocities they had committed in the "name of humanity". Steeling himself he looked them up and down slowly. The male was dark skinned in a dark body suit, he was well built by human standards muscly and strong, he had a pistol strapped to the leg of his black and yellow body suit and a rifle in his hands, Garrus could tell he was nervous because he kept flexing his fingers on the grip while shifting his weight back and forth. The Second was female, but not a female human like Garrus had normally encountered. Everything was too perfect, too smooth, his gaze lifted to her face and she seemed disgusted and bored at the same time. Something in her eyes made Garrus uneasy and he instantly felt a well of distrust.

"Commander, I feel I need to remind you of there are more mercenaries on the other side of that barricade." The women's voice grated on Garrus's ears.

"Miranda, I have only just put my gun down come on. Most of them will still be trying to piece together what just happened. Besides I put an electric shield on the barrier that will still last another" bringing up his ominitool a small green flashing light catching his attention "15 minutes, minimum so I would like to get know the person who thought to shoot at me" Turning his gaze to Garrus intently. Taking a few seconds to assess the group before him Garrus strode forward and sat on the arm of one of the sofas before him while propping his sniper and foot against the table. He reached up to unclip the valve on the underside of his helmet pulling it off smoothly all the while watching the new Shepard. The reaction he got was not what he expected, it was not one of suspicion or mistrust but of joy and relief. Garrus had not expected it.

"Garrus Castis Vakarian, are you not a sight for sore and tired eyes my friend!" Breathed Shepard, happiness blooming from his features.

Garrus stiffened and coughed to hide his happiness, employing and old tactic of his fathers he schooled his features and forged forward "This is not possible. For one no one could have survived what happened to the Normandy. Secondly the Shepard I knew would never be seen dead next to some murderous xenophobes." He got the reaction he wanted when the women glared at him and the man lifted his gun slightly towards him " and Lastly your dead John, unless Cerberus has mastered some unethical and illegal practices of cloning or what not you shouldn't be standing before me 2 years after you died over Alchera, like not a day has passed." Casting his eyes downward for a moment Shepard seemed to be working out his approach to Garrus's statements.

"Well my friend, you haven't changed one bit, of which I am grateful. But your right none of this should be possible and when I died, I didn't think I would ever see you again let alone still live. It is indeed a long and complicated story and I fear I would not have enough time to retell it before those mercenaries finally work out how to get around my mine. Let me give you the cliff notes then we can mop up these bastards and you can give me your cliff notes for the last 2 years and how you became a justice pursuing vigilante called archangel of all things" he chuckled causing Garrus to drop his guard slightly and smile.

"Well Shepard, I think your cliff notes would be a damn sight more entertaining than mine. The locals gave me that nickname after I helped them hold of a band of blue suns that were trying to rob them." Sighing Garrus looked towards the barricade to see a blue shimmer flickering and several angry krogans beating at it. "you better talk fast John I fear your barrier might not be a match for 4 krogans all at once"

"Ah shit, your right, I though the Salarians would come next dammit." Rubbing the bridge if his nose he stepped forward towards Garrus "well here goes" taking a deep breath and stiffening his spine he started "Cerberus brought me back to life with something called the larzuous project, I dont know all the details and even if I did I wouldn't understand them, Miranda here was the lead scientist on the project. They reconstructed my body from well I guess my body" chuckling to himself as his omnitool pinged he tutted "I've met with the illusive man Garrus and I have seen first-hand why they did what they did. The Collectors are attacking human colonies on the outerwolds and they are doing it for one goal... the Reapers. I don't know why but they have never been interested in the council races before but whole colonies are going missing. So I'm putting together a ragged band of misfits to take the fight to them in the omega 4 relay, destroy them and hopefully learn more about the reaper attack coming... after all is said and done they are the biggest threat to all of us and I intend to destroy them before they destroy us." Standing proud before him John had the flame in his eyes that hadn't dimmed from the day Garrus had met him.

Taking a steady breath to process all of this information he sighed and stood walking towards John, out of the corner of his eye he saw the female human start forward a small blue spark around her hand he raised his eyes at Shepard, Shepard lifted his hand slightly and she backed down with a sour look on her face. Garrus raised his arm towards Shepard he and he returned the gesture, grasping each other at the elbows they both chuckled "no matter the mission Shepard you know I will always have your six" smiling and bowing his head slightly John said "you don't know how welcome a sound it is to hear you say that old friend" both smiling at each other still grasping arms they are jolted by an explosion at their feet. "ah shit looks like they got in the back way and your barrier is about to fail, I rigged the underground passages with explosives that need to be activated soon" letting go of his arm Shepard turned to his team "Miranda you and I will go and deal with those while you Jacob, stay up here and make sure my best friend doesn't break a nail" starting towards the door with the female, the male walked towards Garrus eyeing the barricade all the while.

"Oh dont be sad Shep I'm sure you still have more gel in your hair than a hanar has on its body" Garrus could still hear John's laughter as he ran down the stairs, smiling to himself he turned to this Jacob man and said "right Cerberus, you take the right flank and I'll take the left, make sure to use the tech shield I put up or you're going to get your ass blown off." Jacob turned to him with a defiant look on his face and started to open his mouth to retort when a sharp pop made him snap his head around to the barrier in front of them just as 3 Heavy Krogans mounted it and unloaded a torrent of shotgun at their location. Garrus kicked his leg out towards Jacob causing him to fall just in time to see the shots sail over his head. "I wasn't joking Jacob, these are elite krogans high up in the chain of command because of how they fight, Next time instead of getting your back up listen to someone who has been fighting them for month" he barked at the man before pressing a series of buttons on his omni-tool activating the tech barrier at the door and In front of them. Mumbling what garrus could only guess as a begrudged thank you Jacob scrambled to his feet and started picking off the enemies in front of them. Even with the combined efforts of two of them too many krogans passed over the barricade and into the building, they could hear them pounding up the stairs behind them. Taking up defensive positions facing the door there was a loud shout and the sounds massive impacts, followed by a bout of laughter before the door slid open relieving a dead krogan and a triumphant Shepard standing upon it with big cheesy smile on his face. "its seems you are not as proficient as you used to be 'Archangel', you've lost your touch at a one shot kill Krogan streak it seems" stepping over the lump of flesh in front of him Shepard sauntered towards them

"Well John, I seem to recall it being a one shot krogan kill only when they are in my sights and he" pointing towards the door "had yet to breach my defences. I also managed to save the face of your squad member before I got a 12-shot head count thank you very much Sir Gloaty". Starring each other down they only managed to stay serious for 10 seconds before they both stared to laugh. "I do believe I owe you some cliff notes after your big reveal, although i …." just as Garrus was about to finish his sentence the 4 of them are blinded by a flood of light coming from the balcony. They had managed to repair the gun ship in record time. Hearing the wurr of a machine gun start up all 4 of them dived for cover of the sofas and low wall narrowly escaping a torrent of bullets. "Shepard!" Garrus shouted over the plinking of bullets on metal and the floor, causing Shepard to look towards his friend. Motioning with hand signals that had never failed them before Garrus told him he was going to make a break to the left to flank around to a better position to try and take out the pilot Nodding at the request to lay down cover fire Shepard took out his rocket launcher and rolled out of cover on the right side of the sofa just as garrus rolled out on the left. He managed to get off one shot before the gunship veered off to the left and spun to face Garrus. Only 3 times in Shepards life had he felt the sickness he felt just then as he watched a rocket slam into the face of his best friends and watched him fly back towards the way he had came. "NOOOOOOOO GARRUS!" blood rage descending upon him as he aimed his rocket launcher at the gun ship and fired of 4 consecutive rounds, 3 made impact while the other missed narrowly, but it was enough. A ball of flame and the sound of screaming made him momentarily forget what had happened until he saw Miranda rushing towards the body of his best friend, a pool of blue blood spreading out around him.

"No no no Garrus no you cannot do this to me now not after everything I need you" John shouted but Garrus couldn't hear anything past the rush of blood in his ears and blinding pain in his face. Just before everything descended to black Garrus could I sworn he heard her calling him "Ve'ium, breath my love".

"Come on your stubborn blue bastard just breath for me!" frantically trying to stem the tide of gooey blue blood pouring out from the wound Shepard shouted into his Comm "Joker, I need a medi-evac immediately. Get Chakwas prepped for surgery."

"Right commander shes on her way now, she says pumps as much medigel into the wounded area as possible and put pressure on the wound ETA 2 minutes" came the reply

"Commander I'm not sure he's going to make it" a grave voice came from his left but Shepard could not discern who said it. Was it the doubting voice in his head? Was it the judgemental drone of Miranda or the forlorn sad voice of Jacob. He couldn't care less, he had only just gotten his friend back he was not about to lose one of the only normal things back in his life now "no chance is this stubborn bastard going to die on me now. What is the ETA on the medi-evac joker !" he shouted down the coms while his hands and legs got more and more covered in blood.

Running up the stairs behind him came a voice of salvation "I'm her commander move away now please, I need to get to the wound" John felt the gentle pulling at his arms before the older lady came into view shouting commands at the two other people she brought with her. Soon enough they had him loaded onto a hover stretcher and were running down the stairs intent on getting to the Normandy as fast as possible without causing more unnecessary harm to Garrus. Taking stock of himself and his surroundings John stood in the pool of blood that had come from his friend. Anger and sorrow clawed at his heart when something caught his attention. A small black square sat off to the side next to garrus favourite sniper rifle. Reaching forward it activated by touch John found himself looking at the most blissful picture he had ever seen. In the frame was a truly beautiful women looking up a incredibly happy Garrus with such love he felt tears in his eyes. Garrus was looking towards the camera with his arm embracing this women and he had a perfect smile on his face. In the Garrus, John saw something he had never seen before in his eyes. Pure happiness unmarked by war and death. Putting the picture in his chest pocket he reached to the floor and picked up the rifle. Garrus would never forgive him if he left it there. Steeling himself he strode toward the door he had come into. Time to move on to the next target. Garrus would be fine in Chakwas hands so he wasnt going to dwell on that. It took him record time to reach the Normandy on foot. As he stepped onto the ship a voice came over the comms "hey commander, look I'm not saying hes ugly or anything, but Garrus looked a lot better without a hole in his face. And the last time I saw him he looked like he was going to take on the reapers alone and all, well I guess it's just going to be a bit drafty for him this time." As the air lock cycled the voice came from his left instead. "but he is a tough bastard, you dont need to worry about him okay?" John stepped forward and made his way to the cock pit where Joker sat facing him, a tense look on his face.

"Mr Munroe is correct commander, calculations from the med bay look good. Undue stress will not be good for your implants or mental health."

"Ah shh, you big blue ball. You dont need to comment" hisses joker at the hologram beside him.

"Thanks guys, when hes better I'll send him to beat you with that stick he has" chuckling to himself he spun around. Walking through the CIC with the sole purpose to sitting outside the media bay untill he got good or bad news.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Truth

At some point in the night someone had covered Shepard with a blanket. Neck stiff and shoulders aching at the position he had fallen asleep in at the mess hall table, Shepard looked towards the medbay glass. Still frosted, meaning Chakwas was still working on Garrus, wondering on if this was a good sign or not, he asked EDI "hey EDI how long was I asleep?" he mumbled loud enough for her to hear in the dark.

"Roughly 2 hours Commander, readouts from the medbay are stable and I believe by Dr. Chakwas notes that she is almost finished in surgery, although Mr Vakarian might be sedated for some time to aid in the healing process." Came her electronic voice in reply.

"Thanks EDI, I might as well get some work done. Can you send all the information on the next target to the Command room please and set a course for Illium." Sighing he stood up and stretched.

"Right away Commander" Slipping off his boots to aid in his stealthy walk around the ship he walked towards the mess kitchen to grab some coffee before heading upstairs to the command room where he held all the meetings with new crew members. He also used this room for some quiet time. Not sure if a sick joke or just a flawed design, his cabin had a window looking out into space right above his bed. Even if he rolled onto his front, he couldn't help but feel the sucking blackness of cold dark space above him. He didn't spend much time in his cabin these days, preferring to be out with the crew or in the co-pilots chair next to Joker, much to his annoyance some times.

Padding into the elevator and towards the command room Shepard saw a light on the doors to Mordins Lab, surely the mad scientist couldn't still be awake and working. starting forwards EDI's voice came over the coms "Commander, Mr Vakarian is awake and would like to see you."

"Thanks EDI, I'll be right..." he started to say when she cut him off.

"He does not wish to stay in the medbay Commander he said and I quote "I'm not dying and I'm still kicking so there is no use to me laying around staring at the celling, tell Shepard I'll come to him wherever he is." I'm sorry he's quite insistent" she said with what Shepard could only describe as technological mirth.

"Alright send him up to the command room whenever he is ready. Also, we would not like to be disturbed EDI so if anyone wants to come in tell them no." Turning around and strolling into the command room he summoned up some chairs from the compartments on the wall and waited. Shortly after he had finished his coffee the door hissed open but it was not Garrus as Shepard had expected but Jacob. "EDI..." he started.

"I apologize commander but you know I will be there for all crew inductions as per the requisite put forth by the Illusive man." Jacob said firmly while saluting to no one in particular. Sighing to himself he stood to summon another chair for Jacob when the door hissed open again reviling a disheveled Garrus. "Dear Spirits you big chicken! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Shepard burst forth at the sight of him intent to hug him before he stopped but a few feet from him, remembering who was in the room with him, he stuck out his hand for a shake. Garrus looked baffled by this behavior and instead strode forward pulling him into a hug so hard it must have pulled at the weave on his face cos he stiffened and hissed. Seemingly not caring for the company he deepened the hug until Shepard felt emotions welling up in his throat. "And you, you big brute! You cannot say much after you went and died! Idiotic Spector with more regard for everyone but himself! Never again am I leaving your side, even if I have to glue us together I will!" Garrus gruffly pulled away and wiped his face before remembering the damage and the weave. "Oww gods does this thing hurt and itch all at the same time! Tell me am I still handsome?" turning his face to the side for Shepard to get a better look at the damage. Trying not to show his shock at the remnant of the gaping hole that was the side of his face Shepard looked closer "Nah chicks dig scars man you know this; besides you couldn't get any uglier I'm sure!" Chuckling lightly before wincing Garrus stepped around Shepard to look at Jacob.

"Well, I have to buy a few bottles of Ice Brandy for sure. How she managed to save most of my mandible I'll never know but thanks to her I'm not a lopsided turian! Hey Cerberus glad to see you unmarred" Trust Garrus to get the hackles up of someone not easily riled.

"Mr Vakarian, I am glad to see you have pulled through and are in good spirits despite the trauma you have experienced. On behalf of the crew I would like to welcome you to the Normandy SR2. Built in the likeness of the SR1 you should find the familiarity of the ship pleasing..." Before he could finish Garrus growled and interrupted him while stepping towards him.

"You mean to tell me that Cerberus stole the collaborative plans of the Alliance and the Hierarchy to fashion another ship like The Normandy?" towering over Jacob, Shepard was impressed he hadn't folded in on himself. The true height of a turian was something to be afraid of normally.

"Actually, no. The plans for the Normandy SR1 were given to a mutual friend of ours and passed along to our engineers. We have made some seamless improvements on the pervious design. I think you will find all the newer features to your liking including space for a Thanix Cannon, when we are able to get it, as well as two Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes. The Kitchen has been stocked with all Dextro Food you could need. If you have any requests please put them to EDI the ships AI system or I'm sure the Commander would be happy to Facilite you. If you will excuse me, I believe I have given you all the information I can." Saluting the room Jacob tucked tail and all but ran out of the room. Trying not to break down in laughter Shepard turned to look at Garrus with wide eyes. "Dude, I think you almost made him cry!" Clutching at the end of the table and breathing deeply Garrus clearly trying not to laugh or smile too hard said "I'm sorry Shepard, he reminds me too much of my youth when all I wanted to do was impress my father! I hope he doesn't put anything in my armor!" This caused Shepard to roar with laughter, Garrus had been reading the human idioms and joke books he had recommended the last time they had been together. Finally managing to get a hold of themselves they looked to each other.

"Anyways, you don't realize how glad I am to see you, old friend. I thought I would have had to go this alone. I tried to contact you on the com I had before but it kept pinging back, I had all but given up hope." Lowering his eyes to the floor Shepard sniffed. "Garrus, I don't know what happened. One minute everything was fine and the next an unidentifiable ship turns up and tears us to pieces, right through our armor and shields like a hot knife through Dextro chocolate! I couldn't save everyone. When I finally got Joker into that pod... I don't know I felt angry. Angry at the universe for doing this to us again, angry at whoever fired on us, angry at myself for not helping more people. Angry that the Reapers would get what they wanted. But I also felt sad you know. I knew you guys would morn the hardest and I would miss you so much. I don't remember much after the explosion threw me clear from the ship, only this pulling sensation and a blinding light." Slumping into the chair he had pulled out earlier, Shepard heard Garrus walking towards him and pulling out the other chair but he didn't sit down.

"How in the hell do you sit in this thing? This seat is not big enough and I'm not going to be able to bend my knees at that angle!" taken by surprise of the gruffness in his voice Shepard looked up into the face of his best friend. Shocked to see that the turian was crying he jumped to his feet. "Garrus what…." Before he could finish his sentence the turian swept him into another bear hug, this one tighter than before. "I'm sorry Shepard, I'm sorry I wasn't there with you in the end. Maybe had I still been on the ship I could have helped you. I'm sorry you have had to go this alone so far but you don't have to anymore. I'm here for you my friend just like always and I don't plan on going anywhere." Coughing to try and regain his composure Shepard mumbled into the hug "thank you my friend, that's all I want. Anyways…." Prying himself from Garrus's clutch he straightened up his clothes and sighed. "Have you heard anything from anyone else? Kaiden is not answering my messages and Tali seems to be out of my range. Liara too, and I never had any external com link for Wrex. News of my revival is surely to be circling now I've been to omega."

"I'm not gonna lie Shep, I didn't really keep in contact with anyone after your funeral. Tali went back to the migrant fleet, Kaiden was doing some work for Admiral Anderson the last I saw him and I haven't spoken to or seen Liara and Wrex since that day. I'll check with some of my contacts and try and wrangle up some information so we can contact them. So where are we headed now? Will I have a chance to grab some rack time?" Wearly rubbing the good side of his face he sagged a little against the table.

"EDI what is the ETA to Illium?" Shepard said to the air before them.

"The remainder of the journey will take 3 hours and 27 minutes Commander. Factor in 1 hour for docking time and boarder procedures and decompression." Came the reply.

"Shepard is that?"

"EDI is the ships AI, courtesy of Cerberus. She runs most of the systems on the ship minus the most important, you know, like life support."

Chuckling wearily at him Garrus said "thank the spirits for that at least. Wouldn't want the Illusive man deciding to go full xenophobic again while we are aboard. Right I have enough time for a few hours of rest before we head out at least. Who are we picking up next for this hmm bunch of misfits did you say?"

"Merry bunch of misfits I'll have you know. The next is an assassin, Drell, 500 kill count recorded and very hard to find. Thanks to the resources we have to hand we have tracked him to Illium, when we arrive, we will meet with an information broker and see if we can't squeeze a little bit more info out of him. Garrus your bed hasn't arrived yet; we were going to pick it up on omega before we went to get you but those damn mercs worked faster than I had anticipated and then well…. You tried to eat a rocket man." Trying to pull a sarcastic face Shepard continued. "because of your physiology…. you can't just use the normal bunks the rest of the crew have, which only leaves you one choice. Follow me." Pressing the button for the side panel he folded away the chairs and picked up his mug then started for the door, Garrus following intently behind him. When both men reached the elevator Garrus was surprised to see Shepard hit the button for his cabin. "John…. Are you trying to seduce me? I mean you're like a brother to me and all but I couldn't even fathom the logistics of such a task…."

Wide eyed and red-faced Shepard turned to Garrus. "As much I appreciate the gentle let down this is not what you think. I have a very large bed in my cabin that you can crash on until we can get your silly turian birds nest set up!" Huffing to himself "besides I'm pretty sure anything of that kind would result in anaphylactic shock for one of us…. or both." humming to himself Garrus looked sideways at his friend, all the while thinking of what to say next. "don't even think about it dude. Two years have not made me want to engage in idle chatter to fill the silence. I didn't like to before and I still don't like to now. You should know that better than anyone." he said as the elevator door hissed open reviling a little space outside his cabin door. "here I'll give you the passcode to the door just in case you need anything or whatever." just as Garru's omnitool pinged a message Shepard opened the door and walked into the room. From the point in the hall way where Garrus stood he could see a dim blue light illuminating the cabin, his curiosity getting the better of him he walked forward and was greeted with a sight he had not expected. A gigantic fish tank filled the wall space on one side of the cabin. "A feature deemed to be calming and cathartic by the inhouse shrink. It seems I need to get some fish to stare at while I can't sleep." Shepard mumbled while walking down the small set of stairs in the cabin. He had not been joking when he said he had a big bed. Dominating the large space was a bed such a size 3 turians could sleep on it comfortably. Although it didn't look overly comfortable but when Garrus sat on the edge his body sank into the bed with a welcome pull.

"I thank you for the use of such a glorious bed John, I fear I will not be able to go back to a turain 'nest' after this though. Wait did I just hear you right? You're having trouble sleeping? Why?" scooching back onto the bed Garrus surrounded himself in pillows and sunk into the mattress all the while keeping an eagle eye on the man before him.

"Look Up. I'm not sure if it's a sick joke or not but I cannot ignore its presence" pulling his gaze to the celling Garrus could see exactly why Shepard was not able to sleep. Though the blue haze of the fish tank was a bulk head window so large it felt like you could just drift off into space.

"Damn why put something like this right above your bed after everything you went through! I'm sorry Shepard but I can help fix it. When we get into Illium ill order a steel sheet to be put on the outside of the window, we can see if that helps at all, what do you reckon?" brining up his omnitool to order the materials ahead of their arrival at the spaceport, out of the corner of his eye he saw Shepard sag into the corner sofa across from the bed.

"Thanks, Garrus, means a lot you would do that. Would be nice to get some sleep in a proper bed once in a while. But anyways you get some sleep, apart from when you were knocked out on drugs, I bet you haven't sleep in days. Get some rest buddy ill fill you in on everything else when we get there." Shepards voice sounded further and further away as sleep took Garrus into its sweet embrace. Looking over at Garrus, Shepard could see he was already entangled in dreams. Rubbing the lack of sleep from his face he picked up a data pad and brought up the information on the Drell they were recruiting. After staring at the same line for 5 minutes he gave up. He wasn't going to absorb any more information with how tired his brain was. Laying on his back on the sofa and propping his legs up on the end of the arm he closed his eyes and drifted into the darkness before him.

Garrus opened his eyes and saw nothing but tall, vast Green trees all around him. He could hear the loud chirping of birds and cascade of insects, in front of him a twig snapped as a shimmer of black danced in the leaves. Violet eyes appeared between the brush followed by a gigantic paw of an animal. He had seen those eyes somewhere before but his brain couldn't tell him where. His body felt heavy and sluggish as he tried to take a step back. Pacing towards him came the rest of the animal. Jet black fur covered its whole body except for the white tips on its ears, Stark white fangs poked out the corner of its mouth as it stalked towards him. Each placement of its huge paws on the ground caused a tremor in his body and heart. Pulling back its lips into a growl it showcased more of those deadly sharp teeth. Garrus felt his heart beating faster trying hard to gain logic over his heavy limbs he scrambled backwards. Not seeing the branch below his foot, he slipped, his body falling to the ground in what felt like slow motion, just as the animal leaped at him. Giant paws heaved at his chest. Garrus looked upon the eyes of the beast, in a mere instant the animals eyes turned jet back and flecks of silver appeared in them. Somehow as the animal brought its massive paw up to strike him down, he saw a deep sadness that pulled at him. With an almighty crackle and roar it brought its full force upon his head. A gurgling scream pulled Garrus from his dream as he bolted right out of the bed and into the fight ready stance. Panting and trying to remember where he was, he took stock of his surroundings. He was in Shepards cabin aboard the Normandy, he could hear the shower running and taste the moisture in the air, breathing hard he collapsed to the floor trying to steady himself. His brain trying to work overtime on decoding what he had just seen. Somehow, he knew those eyes and that power. But why now after all this time? It felt like something was calling him. A pull at his soul.

Finishing his shower Shepard stepped out of the bathroom in his towel and strode towards the steps only to be greeted by Garrus on the floor practically hyperventilating. "Hey are you alright?"

Concern radiated from Shepard as he crouched before Garrus, grabbing his knees.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to startle you, it just seems I had a bad dream. I can't even remember what it was about. Don't you just hate it when the more you try to hold onto it the faster it slips away?" Heaving himself to his feet he wiped at his face forgetting the previous damage done he hissed in pain. "damn this weave. Hey can I use your shower quick? I'm sure I don't smell amazing after days on that balcony!" looking down at Shepard still crouched on the floor. Standing up and taking a step back he said "Sure buddy, I'll just find another towel around here somewhere, go ahead I'll stick it on the door when I find it." walking towards the concealed lockers on the wall he began his search. With his back to him, Garrus could see a crisscross of red angry lines under Shepards skin all across his back and legs. Flicking down his visor he did a quick scan and was shocked to see how much Techology Shepard had inside of him. A full body scan told his that 72% of his bone density and body function where controlled by these implants, working away tirelessly beneath his skin. Wondering how far Cerberus had gone he pulled off his visor and stepped into the bathroom. Turning the shower handle all the way into the red Garrus reveled in the hot pressure pounding on his face and back. Not long after a faint tap at the door startled Garrus out of his thoughts. "the towel is on the hook outside the door, I'm heading up to the cockpit to check on the docking in the spaceport. It won't be long until we can disembark so don't linger, I've never known a turian to take such a long shower!" came a muffled voice from the crack in the door.

"Sure, thanks John. And I like to warm my stiff body, I'm getting old you know" he replied. He could hear a bout of laughter fading away as he smiled to himself. Two years. How easy they could slip back into that friendly place after all that had happened. Shepards appearance had given Garrus back a little bit of light in his life. Although it might yet be snuffed out by what was yet to come, he didn't care. If he could die side by side with his brother in arms doing something that really mattered in the universe, he would be happy. The dream really bothered him though, those eyes and that power, something was calling him that he was not sure he wanted to find. Stepping out of the shower he found his clothes folded neatly with his visor on top. Shepard had always been one for order even we he dove head first into any chaos he could find. Swiftly getting dressed his omnitool pinged telling him that the order of materials had been secured and moved to their docking bay. The engineers had already started to lift it into place and would be done by the time they got back. Smiling to himself he precured an order of Prejek Paddle Fish from the Memories of Illium store. He would have them delivered and put into the tank before Shepard stepped foot in his cabin again. Sending a message to the Yeomen to put the fish away when they arrived, Garrus made his way out of the cabin and into the waiting elevator. Going down to the crew deck he strode towards the forward battery; Jacob had sent him a map of the ship and he had seen that this was to be his room.

This suited Garrus just fine as he liked to mess around with large guns and their systems. As he walked around the corner into the mess hall, he saw many humans situated around the table in the middle of the room as well as a hearty looking man stirring a big pot in the kitchen area. Nodding to the shifting humans Garrus walked towards the kitchen but before he opened his mouth the man at the pot said "Ah our resident Turian! I'm glad you're here actually I have a few questions for you. When your fresh Dextro food arrives off the dock can I store it with the rest of the fresh food or does it have to be stored elsewhere. Also, for the dried food I've made a special cupboard for you, it's the one with the Blue door and anything in the fridge for you is on the Blue shelf. Can I cook your food when I cook everyone else's or is there to much of a risk of cross contamination? I do have a special set of utensils to use when preparing your food so you don't have to worry on that front. If there is anything you want that is not in the fridge or cupboard please give me a list and I'll do my best to get it for you. Obviously, funds willing." the poor man hadn't even taken a breath through his triad and it took all of Garrus brain power to keep up with him, he's sure his translator almost gave out at one point. Schooling his features into the best welcoming face he could manage in his current state he said. "Thanks for the information Mess Seargent is it?" The man nodded to him and started to open his mouth in reply. Stalling him Garrus carried on "All the food can be stored together and cooked together, as long as you don't use any Levo food in the Dextro food I'll be fine. Don't worry about cross contamination cos my body can filter out small amounts anyways. If I find anything I want or need ill buy it don't worry. Ill also make most of my meals, you know old habits die hard and all. Im just going to head out with the Commander so I better hurry before he leaves me behind and all." bowing his head towards the man he walked up the ramp to the main battery. As the doors hissed open Garrus was relieved to see his standard sniper rifle displayed on a glass shelf with an array of guns around it. Whistling to himself he took note of the high-end guns before him. Two assault rifles, a pistol, a shotgun and a rocket launcher where all added to his new collection. He would have to thank Shepard for the new toys. He usually liked to tinker with them when he got new guns but he knew he was short for time. Strapping his Sniper to his back along with an assault rifle and a pistol to his thigh, Garrus patted his uniform down. Something was missing but he could not put his talon on it. Shrugging to himself he turned around and walked back towards the elevator.

At this time most of the humans were eating whatever the cook was stirring earlier and didn't pay much attention to him as he strode past with one exception. There was a Salarian talking to the women Shepard was with when they met on Omega, casting his mind back he thought her name was Miranda or something. As he passed the Medbay glass wall the Salarian called out to him. "Vakarian?" seeing him start towards him, Garrus he didn't know whether he felt like engaging in conversation or not but the salarian was more agile then he realized and reached him before he could make his decision. "Mr Vakarian, part of a renowned house on Palaven and great strides in military. Yes. Can see structure to face intact, laser given to for precession worked well not severing nerves in mandible. Mordin Solas pleasure to meet you. Cannot believe Illusive man is allowing Aliens on ship." Garrus could have sworn he had not seen this guy take a single breath and he was still going! "looking forward to working with you excuse me" as he disappeared into the Medbay Garrus stood stunned. He had no idea what had just occurred. He shook his head and started forward again. This time greeted by Miranda at the door to the elevator. "Ah Mr Vakarian your awake and it seems like you are recovering well. Im glad. We have not been properly introduced. My name is Miranda Lawson I am what you could class as the XO of the ship. I hope you can feel comfortable here Mr Vakarian" as she steps into the waiting elevator Garrus follows her. Pressing the button for the CIC she presses the button for the engineering deck. Taking Garrus up to the CIC first he steps off the elevator and says. "Thank you, Miss Lawson. I'm sure I can climatize but im more concerned about the rest of the Xenophobes on the ship. I would just like to clarify something to you. I work with Shepard not Cerberus" Turning on his heel he strode toward the cockpit. Satisfaction written all over his face at the completely shocked look she had given him before he had turned away.

As Garrus reached the airlock door he could hear conversation coming from the cockpit. "You know commander, I'm sure he wasn't this cool way back when and all. Also, I think Miranda is going to have kittens at his comment." came a laughing voice he recognized right away.

"well he didn't say anything I haven't already been trying to say for a week. Do you know how many times I've had to correct someone when they ask me why I'm working for Cerberus? I'm like; come on! I don't work FOR them I'm working ALONGSIDE them just to stop the collectors and or reapers in this case." He could hear the exasperation in Shepards voice. Strolling forwards towards the voices Garrus said. "I'm sure she will get over it soon enough being the XO and all. If she can't cope with a small bit of rivalry, I fear she won't last long." turning around to face him, both of them had big smiles on their faces. "Garrus! It's good to see you man! Although I don't think you were this ugly last time! Well when it comes to last time, I don't think I really looked at you much. I would get up to shake your hand but well … you know Cerberus might have given me some sweet new legs but I just love this chair." Joker stated excitedly motioning to his chair.

"Hey Buddy, you ready to go? Jacob will be meet us at the information brokers office in about 40 minutes. I thought that would give us enough time to go and sort out your 'nest' and order you some new armor. As much as I like the set you are wearing now it's not very airtight." Shepard started to walk to the air lock as he said "don't go riling up my XO though Vakarian or I'm the one who will get it in the neck." smirking to Garrus he pushed the button to cycle the airlock.

"Im sorry Shep, it's just well... Cerberus." Garrus started

"I know full well of their crimes but unfortunately they are the only ones willing to listen to the problems at hand at the moment." both of them stepping into the airlock. "we have an appointment with Admiral Anderson in a week to talk to the council. I'm going to do my best to get some information before then, to shove it in their faces. I can't say Anderson was happy to hear of my recent affiliation though." Rolling his eyes as the electronic voice above them said it was safe to disembark, they started towards the office to get their papers, but they were greeted by security, two turian guards and an Asari in formal dress. Not expecting it, both Shepard and Garrus moved their hands to their weapons.

"That won't be necessary gentlemen." Started the Asari with her hand held out in front of her in a greeting gesture "My name is Nyxeris and my boss welcomes you to Illium, she hopes you enjoy your stay. Your Orders have been processed and are waiting permission to be loaded onto your ship. If there is anything you require while you are here please let me know and I shall acquire it for you. All your boarding papers have already been taken care of, the only thing that we require is that you do not make too much off a mess while you're here." She bowed to them and walked away gracefully.

Looking at each other they shrugged. "I guess the only thing to do would be to get you fitted for new armor then eh?"

"I really don't need new armor Shepard! I'll just shore up the barriers on this one and it will be fine." Garrus tried to protest.

"With all due respect Vakarian... Shove it up your ass. I went through hell when you took that rocket to the face! I'm not going through that again cos you stepped into space with a hole in your armor that I could have prevented!" Reasoned Shepard with a determined look on his face.

"Alright Alright! I get your meaning. I only meant I usually take custom made very expensive armor that's all. Are you sure you can afford it?" holding his hands up in defeat Garrus started towards the plaza.

"Well my 'interests' have been maturing these past 2 years so I'm essentially, for all intents and purposes, almost as rich as Cerberus. But don't tell anyone or else they might want me to fund these missions. Call it a reunion/get-well soon present. One time offer Vakarian, take advantage before I change my mind!" leading Garrus to the Armor vender. "Now I'm assuming I can't get you to run around in Hot Pink? How about Starlight White. No no I have it. Disco Neon Blue." Clutching his side in a fit of laughter while pressing the buttons on the terminal in front of him to change the armor color preview.

"Thanks for the advice but I'll just program in my usual with a few upgrades eh? Tapping the terminal while Shepard pulled himself together his finger hovering over the complete button. "are you sure Shep this isn't exactly cheap stuff?" before he could cancel it in guilt Shepard slipped in between the gap and tapped the button for him.

"There done, no going back. How long is it gunna take anyways?" looking smug he glanced at the screen. Displaying the estimated arrival time, he was taken aback "it's going to take 8 hours? Damn Vakarian what are you getting? It doesn't matter I guess; I'll just get it delivered to the ship. You can hang around in your armor you have on now I'm sure we won't get into any firefights." typing in some information to the terminal Shepard then turned around and headed for what looked like the office hub. "let's go get this information, shall we?" Nodding to him Garrus followed behind a ghost of a smile on his lips at the tech he had managed to sneak into the order.

5 minutes later, after traversing the shopping district and the masses of people they arrived at the office they were looking for. It didn't look like an information brokers office; everything was a little bit too plush. Waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs was Jacob. Standing stiffly and saluting when they approached Shepard hissed at him. "Do you want to paint a target on my back. I told you not to wear anything with a Cerberus logo on it and to stop saluting every time you see me!"

"My apologies Commander, I'll try harder next time" looking like a scolded child Jacob fell in line behind Garrus, giving him a curt nod in greeting. They all started up to the stairs towards the office space. There at a desk sat the Asari they had met earlier, Nyxeris. "Ah Commander, welcome. Please wait just a moment I will inform her that you are here." stretching her arm forward to press a button on her desk a but a familiar voice came to them from the partially open door to their left "No need Nyxeris, I know they are here. Please come in." Shrugging his shoulders Shepard entered the room but before he took more than 2 steps in, he stopped. "John, what's the matter your blocking the door." Said Garrus stepping up behind him. Stepping around her desk and walking towards them is an Asari Garrus had though to never see again. Liara. After Shepards funeral Liara all but disappeared, one of the few to take Shepards death the hardest she shut of all communication with past friends. It was nice to see her again and she looked in good health. Shoving his knee into Shepards leg he pushed him forward into the room. "Move you brute your blocking the damn door!" as Shepard stumbled forward, Liara chuckled. "it's good to see you again Garrus, although you didn't have so much damage to your face the last time, I saw you? Are you alright?" Walking forward Garrus bowed his head to her "Thanks for the concern but I am fine now. I... what was it you said Shep? Tried to eat a rocket." laughing at her expression he turned around to see what was keeping Shepard from words. He looked completely shell shocked at the sight of Liara. Sweat marred his brow and he had gone pale. "hey are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Liara reached for Shepard just as his knees buckled underneath him, taking on a motherly tone she crooned at him "You're alright now it's okay. I expect it's a flash back of some kind to the attack on the Normandy. I was quite badly hurt when he bundled me into the escape pod. But thanks to and the Alliance military doctors I made a full recovery." Stroking his hand, she smiled at him. "See, I am real I promise." seemingly coming back to his senses he looked at her face. It took him a moment to register what she had said but a look dawned upon him.

"Thank the gods of all races. Honestly, I don't know what came over me. Your right it was a flash back and not a pleasant one at that. I'm sorry Liara, I shouldn't have left you in the condition you were in! All I could think was to try and save as many as I could." stuttering apologies Liara crooned again. "yes, and you saved a great many more with your heroic deeds. Which is why I faught tooth and nail to get your body back from the collectors." Shepard looked up at her with confusion and awe. "the collectors had by body? But why what did they want with me."

Standing up and walking to her desk she sat down, bringing up a text document on her terminal she looked at it for a moment and then dismissed it. Activating a button on her desk 3 chairs appeared out of a recess in the floor. Taking it as a cue they all sat down in front of her. Sighing to herself she started. "Well unless we could find a collector that talks, I wouldn't be able to tell you. It was about 2 months after your 'death' I got a communication from a Shadow broker contact of mine. Feron. He said that the Shadow broker had located your body and was in the middle of a deal with the collectors about selling your body to them. I don't think he even realized who the collectors could have been working for. All he is interested is money. Anyways, I met with Feron at the first opportunity I could on Omega. I don't think it was long after you had arrived on the space station Garrus, but I couldn't break my cover and I needed to move fast before they moved Shepards body again. Before we could get anywhere near the pod where your body was stored, we were ambushed by the Blue suns. They outnumbered us but before they could put a bullet in my head a force of Cerberus Troops intervened. That is where I met Miranda and the Illusive man. They told me with the technology they had at their disposal there was a great chance they could revive you. Shepard I'm sorry if you think bad of me but I couldn't pass up that opportunity. From then on ensued a triad of fighting and hunting for clues as to where they had taken you. Finally, we tracked you to the Shadow brokers ship. Feron sacrificed himself so I could get your body out of there and into the hands of Cerberus. I don't know if Feron is alive, any information I've been getting is sparse and unhelpful. Please if I find anything out, I beg you to help me save him. If he hadn't done what he had done I would never have found you or recused you. And Cerberus would never have been able to bring you back to life." Tears brimming her eyes she looked to them hopefully.

"Liara" started Shepard standing as he said. "of course, we will help and Thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you did. It humbles me to know you never gave up. That aside for the moment I believe Cerberus sent you a dossier on some people we need?"

Wiping her eyes and straitening her collar he coughed "Yes of course. The Drell you are after is called Thane Krios, the information I have is that he has a contract in Illium. A Nassana Dantius, I believe you will remember her from your dealing many years ago. She convinced you to kill her sister I think."

"God's not her." he said gruffly.

"Unfortunately, that is all the information I have on him at this time. He went to speak to Nassana's former head of security Seryna, she currently works in the cargo transfers office and might have some more information for you. As per your other request, the Justicar named Samara if you go to Dara in the Migrant offices, she will be able to point you in the right direction." sending all the information she just gave to their omnitools she leaned back in her chair. "it is pleasing to see you again Shepard. Im glad everything Cerberus did was a success."

"Me to Liara but at what cost?" thinking he said it quietly enough that only she heard Garrus looked to him in confusion. Was something bugging him? He would have to investigate further. It wasn't like Garrus was being entirely truthful with Shepard either. They were both entitled to their secrets. But would they get them in trouble? Only time would tell.


End file.
